


A New Home

by Plumetta



Series: A New Life For Effie [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch buys Effie an apartment but she has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie was surprised when she was told she had a visitor. 

She tried to smile when she saw Plutarch. She was definitely in last year’s dress. She hadn’t gotten anything new since she helped Katniss the day the Presidents died. She has a room in displaced housing, her mother and sister wouldn’t let her move in with them because they believed she was part of the rebellion. The room while clean did not have any decent closet space.

Plutarch looked wonderful. “Effie, it’s been too long. I have good news. Your apartment is ready.

Effie was confused. People left displaced housing slowly and after they had a job. There wasn’t much call for former escorts. “Plutarch I don’t understand.”

“The apartment is on Commerce Blvd, 12A.

“Commerce? That’s in the heart of downtown. I can’t possibly afford.

“It’s not a rental and it’s already paid.

“Paid? By who?

“The government wants to thank you for your assistance.

Effie folded her arms. ‘That’s nonsense. What floor did you say that apartment was on?

Plutarch looked uncomfortable. Twelve.

“Where he is? Effie demanded.

“Who?

“Haymitch Abernathy. Where is he?

“He’s back in District 12. You know that.

“I’ll lay odds he’s in the Capitol today. Maybe buying property?

“Effie…..

“Tell me.

“The Renaissance Hotel, twelfth floor. He goes back tomorrow.

Effie spent her last dime on the taxi but she got to the hotel. She told the front desk she was Mr. Abernathy’s personal assistant and he lost his keycard in the bar. They didn’t even question her. She took the elevator up and let herself in. She heard a gruff voice yell

“I told you I don’t need turn down service. I can tuck myself in bed.

Effie followed the voice and answered “Really? That’s new. You usually just pass out and I have to carry you.

 

He practically leaped out of his skin. “Effie, you know better than to startle me. What are you doing here?

She dangled the keys Plutarch gave her. “What’s this?

“They look like keys to me.

“Haymitch…..you can’t buy me.

His face turned red with anger. “I’m not trying to buy you, it’s….repaying a debt.

“What debt?

“I got you arrested, tortured and estranged from your family. The least I can do is give you a nice place to live.

“Haymitch…you kept me alive. You spent a lot of money to do that.

He shrugged. “So? It’s my money, I can spend it any damn way I like.

“I can’t accept it.”

“If you don’t like it….sell it. Get what you want.

“I would have to accept it to sell it.

“It’s a nice place. Haymitch said. “It comes furnished, there’s even mahogany bookcases.

Her eyes lit up at mahogany. “I can’t…..

 

“Have you seen it? Haymitch asked.

“No. I didn’t think I could give it back if I saw it.

“Why do you want to turn it down? Displaced housing is not your style.

Effie changed the subject. “The day the Presidents died, that morning you told me you wanted to talk to me after Snow’s execution but….

“All hell broke loose. Haymitch said

“Exactly and then you left the Capitol without saying goodbye.

“Effie you know I’ve never been good with manners.

“What did you want to talk about that day? Effie asked.

“I don’t remember.

Effie folded her arms. “Bullshit.

He smiled. “Effie….language.

“I’ve heard worse in displaced housing. You never forget anything, that’s why you drink. What did you want to discuss?

He sighed. “Something stupid.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter.

“Haymitch Abernathy if you don’t talk to me I’ll…..

He folded his arms in amused imitation. “You’ll what?

“I’ll sell the apartment and buy thousands of wigs. I’ll ship them to the Victor’s Village.

“Go ahead. I’ll just burn them.

Effie frowned. ‘Haymitch….please.

“It was a bad idea.

“What was a bad idea?

“I was going to ask you to…..live with me in 12.

“Live with you? Effie asked incredulously. We’ve never even had a date.

“Honey, we’ve been dating for over a decade.

“That’s not dating. That was the Games.

“We’ve slept together.

Effie blushed.

“I didn’t sleep with my other Escorts and I know you didn’t sleep your way up to 12. It was your……prim and proper manners that didn’t get you a better district. I know you stopped dating off season after the 70th Games.

“How do you know that?

“Finnick Odair.

Effie gasped. “How did he know?

“Finnick had everyone’s secrets.

“But I’m nobody.

“Not to me. Besides your cousin paid for his time.”

Effie shrugged. “After we slept together I didn’t want to have a boyfriend. You told me you weren’t sleeping with anyone in 12 and I’m not a cheater. 

“I know that Sweetheart.”

“So why did you change your mind?

“When the ruling came down that Katniss needed a babysitter……I couldn’t ask you to come with me.

“Why not?

“I didn’t think I’d ever be allowed to come back to the Capitol. You’d want to come home and visit your family.

“I’m a big girl. I can take the train by myself.

“Sweetheart if you think I’d let you go on the train by yourself you’re crazy.

“Let me? Effie asked indignantly.

“Don’t be like that. He said gruffly. “Men in 12.…Escort their women. We take care of them, protect them, if we can.

She smiled. “How old fashioned. You’re in the Capitol now. Is Katniss allowed back?

“No. Peeta is home watching her. He does a better job than I do.

“I’m sure that’s true. You’re avoiding my question. Why didn’t you invite me to visit and then ask me?

“Once I got home I saw what happened to 12. I mean I had seen the footage but not the bodies, the smell. I couldn’t ask you to live there. You hated 12 and it isn’t even what it was before the revolution.

“I don’t hate 12.

“Effie Trinket, you’re a liar.

“I didn’t say I never hated it. I said I don’t hate 12.…especially if some of my closest friends are there. Besides if Peeta is there why can’t you live with me in your new Capitol apartment?

“Effie, I could never live here. I only came because your place had to be perfect down to the trinkets. I couldn’t trust a real estate agent.

Effie nodded. “So if we live together it has to be in 12.

“Who said I still want to live with you? Haymitch asked.

“You did, the minute you told me about it. Now are we going to say we’re engaged without a wedding date or are you just going to tell people I’m the live in help?

“Effie, you don’t want to marry me.

She smiled. “You’re wrong about that. I’m not the type of woman to just….live with a man without a commitment. If you can tell me marriage is a possibility I can accept your offer and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.

He sighed. “I can tell you that if you move in with me I’ll never ask you to leave. You may run screaming from the house in a month but I won’t ask you to go. I don’t want to make you an “Abernathy” because I lost my family. 

“You lost your girlfriend too.” Effie said. “You’re taking me on as a girlfriend.

“I was going to propose to her. That’s why they took her away. If she was just a girlfriend maybe…

She touched his face. “Snow wanted to destroy you. You survived. So when do we leave for 12?

“Honey, I think you should at least see your apartment first. Maybe you want to let 12 rebuild a little more before…

“Are you breaking up with me? Effie said sharply.

He laughed. “You didn’t even know we were dating. No, I just don’t want you to be unhappy.

“I’ve been unhappy ever since you left the Capitol. 

He kissed her. “Okay. I have tickets for tomorrow but I can change them. , Let’s stay at your place tonight. We can pick up your things at Displaced Housing, you can say your goodbyes.

They took the taxi to Commerce Street and went up to 12. Effie was about to put the key in the lock when Haymitch picked her up. She squealed. “What are you doing?

“Carrying you over the threshold.

“This isn’t our place, it’s yours. You’re going to sell it.

“Don’t tell me what to do Woman. I’m keeping it for now so you have a place to stay when you want to visit.

She laughed. “Put me down. You’ll hurt yourself.

“You feel lighter.

Effie sighed. “Such a gentleman. You were doing so well until you called me fat.

He ran his hand up and down her back. “You were never fat. You’re not wearing a corset.

“Shh! She whispered. “It got to be too much trouble to lace up without the computer hand. 

He moved his hand down to her butt. “You’re not wearing a girdle either. Is that actually your ass I’m feeling?

“You’re not going to be feeling anything if you don’t stop being crude.

“I may actually get you undressed tonight before I lose my enthusiasm.

“HAYMITCH!

A woman came out of the apartment next door. “I thought I recognized that voice. Haymitch Abernathy, you were a Victorious hero and then you destroyed our whole way of life.

Haymitch glared at her. “No, I was a victim who got revenge on his enemies.

She stared at Effie. “I recognize you. No self-respecting woman would let herself be fondled by the likes of him and without proper undergarments you should be ashamed.

Effie gasped indignantly but said. “At least I have a handsome man that wants to grab my ass. I don’t think you can say the same. Haymitch we may have to sell this place, I don’t like the neighbors.

He was so stunned to hear Effie call him handsome and say ass in the same sentence he was momentarily frozen. He shook his head and said. “Whatever you want Sweetheart. He turned the handle and they slammed the door on their horrified neighbor.

Effie blushed. “I am so embarrassed. Everyone will think I’m unladylike.

“What the hell are you talking about?

“Only an ‘easy” woman makes it easy for a man to get her out of her clothes.

He plopped her down on the couch. “Are you serious?

“Yes.”

He sat next to her. “Well, we’ll just have to change the story. Tomorrow we’ll go to the jewelry store and buy a ring so…..

“Are you proposing?

“Effie….I’m buying you a ring to stop vicious rumors by people we don’t know and shouldn’t care about. If you want to call it an engagement ring I won’t contradict you. 

Effie smiled. “I’ll accept that…for now. She turned around and saw the bookcases. “Ahhhhh mahogany...Can we ship them to 12?

“Only if you promise not to bring any corsets or wigs.

“Haymitch I need to have wigs. People expect it.

He pulled her on to his lap. “If I hear one more word about wigs or corsets I’m going to spank you.

She laughed. “Wigs, wigs, wigs.


End file.
